tales_of_the_raysfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History/WW/1.1.6
Thank you for playing "Tales of the Rays." The maintenance that began on 1/23/2017 (Tue) at 18:00 PM(PST), for the ver1.1.6 update has been completed successfully. __TOC__ Functions implemented in ver1.1.6 * Decreasing load times └Review all loading processes and reduce transfer time to each function. * Changes to screen transitions related to character training └Enhancement functions that were separated by weapons and mirrages will be changed to being viewed by character. You will be able to manage limit boosts and enhance weapons, mirrages, and characters, as well as access Costumes all on one screen. * "You Decide Quest Function" └One tap will take you to quests recommended by characters. Parties will be formed automatically, so you can easily progress in quests. * Quest Repetition Function └If you want to repeat a quest after finishing it, you can start immediately without returning to the quest selection screen. You can also start the next quest right away without returning to the quest selection screen. * Battle "Backstep" Function └"Backstep" has been added to battle actions. Quickly flick in the opposite direction of enemies targeted on the left side of the screen to activate. * "Change Target" Function During Auto Battle └You will be able to change your controlled character's target, even during auto battle. * Implementation of Voice when Obtaining Certain Mirrages └When you obtain a Mirrage in a Summon, the displayed speech will be played. You can access it at any time by tapping the Mirrage on the Bridge. ＜'Characters Implemented in this Update'＞ Velvet, Kyle, and Reala We plan to keep bringing you more characters. * Mission Completion Notification Function └When you complete a mission, the notification is displayed on the upper left of the screen to make it easier to see what you've cleared. * Weekly Mission Function └A new mission category, "Weekly Mission" has been added. Weekly missions are scheduled to start in the future. Functions and Elements adjusted in ver1.1.6 * Improvements to Battle AIs └Character AIs during battle have been adjusted. Actions such as standby times after actions, recovery actions in response to conditions during attack combos, and attacking while moving into a safe area have been adjusted. * Adjustments to long distance arte range └With the implementation of backstep, each character's long distance arte range has been adjusted. * Display the boss's weak attribute for uncleared quests └The boss's weak attribute will be displayed even for uncleared quests. * Quest name display when starting a quest └When starting a quest, the quest name will be displayed. * Skip fully completed quest mission displays └When re-clearing quests in which all quest missions have been completed, it is now possible to skip the quest mission completion screen. * When transitioning from "Party Selection Screen" to "Character Change Screen" before leaving on a quest, characters who can anima sync will be lit up └When transitioning from "Party Selection Screen" to "Character Change Screen" before leaving on a quest, the characters who can anima sync will be lit up. * Change to display order on chapter selection screen └The image display order for each quest on the chapter selection screen has been changed. * Change to the loading display design when starting up └The data loading design when starting up the game will be changed to make the start-up screen picture easier to see. * Change to the character order for sub-scenarios and costumes └The character order for the "Sub-scenarios" and "Costumes" character selection screens will be changed. * Change to the Gift Box display method └When receiving all of a certain item from the "Gift Box", such as "Gald" or "Mirrogems", only the total will be displayed. * Change to certain weapon names └The following weapon names will be changed. There will be no change to abilities. ＜'Cress'＞ "Sinclaire" will be changed to "Sinclaire P" ＜'Rutee'＞ "Veldan" will be changed to "Veldan D" Implemented Items * Added sub-scenarios 　　┣Jade 　　┗Tear (Jade and Tear's sub-scenario can only be seen if you've cleared the scenario added during the previous event.) Bugs fixed in ver1.1.6 * A bug that, under certain conditions, will display "*The status and effects after maximum enhancement are displayed." when opening a detail dialog by holding down on Summon results. * ・A bug where joining clips are not displayed in the order of Mirrages acquired when obtaining multiple Mirrages for unrecruited characters in a Summon. * In "8-5", when the AP limit is exceeded while collecting AP Orbs, AP goes into overflow recovery, but AP is only showed as recovering up to the normal AP point limit. * In "8-9", there is a bug that displays 2 AP Orbs as being obtained while obtaining AP Orbs. * A bug where sometimes a Mirrage Arte will not hit the targeted enemy if used immediately after battle starts Other bugs fixed in ver1.1.6 * A rare bug where, under certain conditions, you can't leave the quest results screen * A bug where, under certain conditions, the character face icon is off-screen on weapon/mirrage screens when using the character sort filter. Other minor bugs have been fixed We hope you continue to enjoy "Tales of the Rays."